


You're my New Dawn

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Children, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Loss, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Spoilers, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War, Weddings, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: There will be spoilers of VW in post-timeskip phase and the reveal of Claude's real name! His name will be changing back and forth from his made up name to his birth name for the sake of the one-shot.Recommended music to listen to: https://youtu.be/4HS0p7w92Ds
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 75
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers of VW in post-timeskip phase and the reveal of Claude's real name! His name will be changing back and forth from his made up name to his birth name for the sake of the one-shot.
> 
> Recommended music to listen to: https://youtu.be/4HS0p7w92Ds

His heart ached. Every time it would beat, he was reminded of the times where it broke when he saw her fall through the cracks in the earth. 

_“Claude… H-hah…” her body writhed underneath him. The moonlight shined through her window, making her body glisten and glitter under the moonlight from the light sheen of sweat._

_Her hand reached above her to grip at the softness of the pillow, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. His large and tanned hand skimmed the side of her breast and waist, tracing the curves and committing her beautiful figure to memory._

_They are at the thoroughness of passion. Their love for one another is evident in the small whimpers and groans that they both let seep out from their lips. His hip connecting with hers as he ground into her slowly but with enough force to have her in ecstasy._

_Byleth reached up for him, the petite and pale hand caressing the side of his young and perfect face. She pulled him in for a kiss, one so delicate and fragile that nearly made him weak._

_“I love you."_

Claude blinked up at the tent’s ceiling as he laid on his makeshift bed, long eyelashes accentuating the green in his eyes and brushing against his cheekbones. He was on the run for the past 5 years - after the disappearance of his Professor. Some soldiers flocked to his side with supplies due to his title as heir to House Riegan, but as thankful as he was for that he hated it. Since when were they so worried about him? Wasn’t he the mutt that every other noble and royal saw him as? He thought. 

He bit his lip in anxiousness, his heart picking up in speed when he was reminded of the cruel words that both the people of Fodlan and Almyra spat at him. What kind of people would even do such a thing to a child who was only 7 years? 

_“Claude? Are you in there?” Byleth knocked on his door. She hadn’t seen him all day and he even skipped class that morning. It worried her far too much that she had to check on him._

_Heart picking up in speed he tried his best to wipe his tears away. He didn’t want to be seen this way. He was always so composed and collected, but not everyone can keep such a leveled mind for a long time. Even he had his limits._

_“Yeah, Teach! I’m alright, just overslept!” He called out, trying his best not to let his voice waver._

_“Are you sure?” She was so worried for him that it made his heart flutter in both pain and happiness. It was so difficult for him to open up to people, and it hurt that the one person he loved the most, he wasn’t able to confide in just yet. He accidentally sniffled a bit too loudly for his liking. The shake of the doorknob soon commenced._

_“Claude, open up…” She practically begged. Letting out a sigh, he got up from the edge of his bed and walked to the door to greet his professor with a half-asssed smile._

_“Hey there Teach. Need something?” Byleth stood at the door for a few moments, bright green eyes staring at emerald hues, ones that were bloodshot and surrounded by eyelashes that were damp._

_Hands were placed on his chest and she pushed him inside, closing the door behind her with her foot. Standing on the tips of her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a hug, bringing his face into the crook of her neck._

_Claude wasted no time to wrap his arms around her small waist, face burying even further into her neck as he let out a pained sob. Tears soaked her clothes, but she didn’t care. She cared for the boy far too much to even consider the state of her clothes._

_Turning her head the slightest bit, she kissed the crown of his head and lightly scratched his scalp to try and ease his pain with comforting gestures._

_“It’s alright, just let it out. I’m here for you.”_

“My Lord, General Nader is here and wishes to speak with you.” he heard a voice from behind the tent door speak. Claude sat up from his bed and ran a hand through his disheveled mop of chocolate brown hair. 

“Let him in.” 

The shuffling of the tent filled the somber atmosphere and in came his General, the only man that he can confide in and was able to for so long. 

“Khalid.” The man greeted him with a bow. Crinkling his nose, Claude scoffed.

“Since when did you want to start calling me by my real name?” the young man asked with a bushy brow raised in question. The older man let out a hearty laugh and made his way to the chair in Claude’s tent and sat in a straddling position. 

“Since you were born, kid. You never stopped being Khalid, only when you had to leave for the Monastery.” The smile fell from his face when he saw the way Claude… no, Khalid was. His eyes didn’t have that mischievous shine to them, nor the playful quirk of a grin on his lips. 

“Hey, something wrong?” Nader asked, ready to stand from the chair to make his way over to the young man. Khalid shook his head. Scratching the back of his head, he grinned up at Nader and let out a strained laugh. 

“Everything’s fine. Something you needed to speak to me about?” Khalid asked, trying his best to fight back the tears forming in his eyes when Byleth came to mind. He never got to tell her his true name. 

_“Hey Teach,” Claude called out. Both him and Byleth were sitting under the stars by the fishing pond, her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting atop of hers. It was late at night, so no one was around. The gatekeeper became a close friend of Byleths so it was fine if they were to display their affection in front of him._

_Byleth hummed in acknowledgment, her hand reaching out to lace her fingers with his. Claude smiled at this, the warmth of her hands making a shiver run down his spine. He gently squeezed her hand and ran his thumb over it._

_“What if someone never told you who they truly were?”_

_His question caught her off guard. Pulling away, she looked at him with her brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”_

_Claude didn’t turn to face her. His eyes were trained on the fishes that were swimming in the pond, the water shining underneath the gleam of the moonlight. A breeze passed by and shuffled their nightclothes and hair, the chill of the wind causing goose flesh on his arms. It was the complete opposite in temperature from where he was from._

_“How would you feel if someone close to you were to tell you that their name doesn’t really belong to them? That they have a different one. That they’re not who they really say they are.”_

_Byleth was speechless, the words slowly processing in her brain. The Professor’s lips quirked downward into a soft frown. “I’d feel hurt that they couldn’t trust me to tell me, but people have their reasons, right?”_

_Claude couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at her response._

_“Always the optimistic one, aren’t you Teach?”_

Khalid grunted in pain, his forearm bleeding from a large cut that he received from a Mortal Savant. He was lucky enough that his arm wasn’t severed off. He was glad that his speed improved from the previous fights or else his wound would have been worse than now. 

“Boy, be careful!” Judith yelled for him, quickly pushing back a swordmaster who she clashed blades with. Khalid clenched his jaw and quickly moved to the side to avoid another hit from the Mortal Savant. Turning around to run, he whistled for his Wyvern, the creature quickly coming down to aid its master. The moment it was in reach, Khalid grabbed the ends of the saddle and quickly hoisted himself up, making the Wyvern fly upwards and away from an oncoming Thoron. 

Clicking his tongue, Khalid readied an arrow and pulled it back, eyes narrowed as he aimed. The arrow was set free the moment the Mortal Savant began charging, the arrow piercing right in the middle of his forehead and making him fall back dead. 

He let out a breath of relief, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. All he could hear was a ringing noise, the heat of adrenaline making his pulse audible and beat wildly in his ears. Looking around, he saw that there was no one left on the battlefield. 

“Boy!” Judith came running up to him with a proud smile. Khalid gave a small smile back before he patted his Wyvern to land. Before he knew it, his body gave out and he laid down on the creature already asleep and gladly welcoming the webs of sleep.

_Claude felt something trace patterns on his bare chest in his sleep. It felt nice and soothing, his lips subconsciously pulling upwards in a pleased smile. He heard a giggle beside him, a slight shift of weight causing his eyelashes to flutter open._

_He was welcomed by the sight of Blyeth looking up at him, her green hair falling in beautiful waves beside her face, and a smile that could make any man fall for her. The two were naked, her bare body flush against his chest, breasts being pushed upwards the slightest bit while her nipples were covered by his skin. Byleth laid her head on her arms that were crossed in front of her, a slim digit tracing the muscled outline of Claude's pecks that were starting to have tufts of dark curls, and the abs that weren’t covered by her body._

_“Good Morning,” she smiled up at him. Claude returned her smile with a lopsided grin, his arms quickly encircling her and pushing them even closer to each other as he turned to the side and dragged her along with him. A small yelp followed by a giggle from her made his heart soar in happiness._

_“Good Morning,” he moaned into her hair as she teasingly rubbed her folds against his growing erection, using their position as an advantage._

Khalid woke up startled and sat up in his bed. His heart was thumping wildly and he couldn’t calm it down. Hand flying to his chest, he gripped at the white dress shirt he wore and scrunched his face up in pain. Memories of that morning kept flooding his mind and he couldn't help but let a few tears escape him. 

“By… please, I know you’re out there,” he whimpered. “Please come back…” More tears ran down his face as he laid back down on his bed, his heart aching with every beat. 

Hours passed and he didn’t know what time it was when he had woken up from his restless sleep. Turning his head to the side, his tired gaze landed on a calendar that was pinned on a board inside his tent. His eyes landed on the 25th of the Ethereal Moon: the Millenium Festival. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized what tomorrow would be: The day everyone promised to meet after 5 years at Garreg Mach. 

Khalid was anxious the whole day. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t do work, he couldn’t even focus on the meeting that he attended. Nader scolded him for it after and paraphrased everything that was said, making sure to get Khalid’s opinion on important matters. 

Before he knew it, it was at most 5 hours before dawn and without notifying people beforehand, he left his tent, called for his Wyvern and soared through the air and in the direction of the Monastery. 

Byleth was profoundly confused. She didn't know where she was. All she remembered was fighting the monsters to get them off of Rhea and next thing she knew she was floating in a river. She was told by a villager that it was the day of the Millenium festival, but what confused her was that she was told that there wasn't a Monastery to hold the event. 

She wanted to see it for herself, whatever was left of the Monastery.

Khalid felt at ease standing at the top of the Goddess Tower. He had seen a few thieves lingering about but made no move to attack them seeing how little of a threat they were in terms of combat. Adorning his traditional Almyran attire, he stood by the large opening of the tower, the bright sun shining down on him in all his full glory. 

Walking up the cracked steps, Byleth felt a wave of nausea take over when she looked around. She saw all the cracks, the debris, broken glass, and dirt that belonged to some of the plants that were in pots. The moment she reached the top she saw someone stand by the only area that brought in light. 

“Huh?” Khalid turned to the side when he heard footsteps come to a halt beside him. His surprised look shifted to a soft smile when he saw Byleth, his _lover_. 

“You overslept, Teach! Pretty rude to keep a fella waiting like that. Wouldn’t you say?” Byleth was confused when she heard the man talk. It sounded just like Claude, but that voice came from someone she didn’t recognize at all. Wait… it’s the day of the Millenium Festival. It’s been 5 years. If she were to have a heart it would have beaten out of her chest by now when realization was shown on her face. When she put two and two together she knew that the man in front of her was definitely Claude. 

“What’s with that surprised look, my friend?” He chided playfully with a hand on his hip as a facial expression of pure happiness took over. He walked up to her, standing at least a foot away from her so he wouldn’t startle her. 

“You didn’t really think I’d given up on you coming back. Did you?” Byleth didn’t know how to reply. She was absolutely speechless when she saw him after so many years. He was much smaller compared to when she last saw him, his face had grown into more of its masculine structure as his beard outlined his jaw. She noticed his hair was brushed back rather than keeping it unruly as he did when he was younger. 

His head turned to look outside, the shine on his face making Byleth part her lips. She never realized how much she had _missed_ him. “Can you feel it? A new dawn is finally here. Not just for us though. No, for all of Fodlan.” He looked back down at her to give her the most genuine smile he has ever had in the past 5 years.

Nodding her head, Byleth felt tears form in her eyes. “I can…” She sniffled and she threw her arms around the man’s waist, burying her face into his chest as she let out a sob. “I missed you.” 

Khalid felt tears well up in his eyes as well, his lip quivering a bit as he let out a broken chuckle. Wrapping his large arms around her, he kissed the crown of her head and placed his chin on top of her head. 

“I missed you too, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should make another chapter for this, kind of do kind of don't, depending on how tight I will be with time since classes start on Monday. Would you guys want either only a lemon, only a fluff, or a bit of both for the next potential chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this turned out more angsty rather than fluffy. I decided to cut this part off from what I was originally writing and post it as it’s own chapter. I will be increasing the number of chapters to 4 and give you guys some ACTUAL fluff and more smut lmao. 
> 
> The smutty chapter is currently being written. I took this part away from what would have been a long ass chapter.

  
**Days turned to months and those months turned into years - specifically two. It has been two years since the new Archbishop had taken charge of the Church. The wretched war of both the Adresitan Empire and the battle between Nemesis and Byleth finally came to an end. It didn’t take long before the people of Fodlan had addressed Byleth as their new Archbishop, Rhea’s act of stepping down from her position feeling as if it was a breath of relief to the people. They loved the woman, but she had been the Archbishop for far too long and created far too many enemies to continue a peaceful rule. It was also at this point where Byleth was whisked away from Seteth to plan her coronation, leaving no time for the new couple to relish in their claimed new dawn.**

The moon had already graced the day, the bright rays of moonlight beaming through every open window and gracing the room with a calm shine. Sitting down on a chair, Claude had his arms wrapped around Byleth’s waist, her body clad in a dark blue dress that hugged her upper body dangerously and accentuated her curves. She was sitting down on top of Claude’s lap, him already in his casual clothing of a thin white dress shirt and black trousers, and taking out the jeweled hairpins from her mint green hair in front of her vanity mirror. A candle was lit in front of the mirror, the small flame flickering and dancing around as the warm glow rested on Byleth’s face. “You know… Seteth would be livid if he knew you were in here,” Byleth chided. 

She felt a pair of hands trail down to her thighs and up her dress, squeezing at the delicate and muscled flesh. “Hmm…” he nuzzled his nose against the nape of her neck, placing a soft kiss to the skin there. Byleth closed her eyes in content and felt a very faint shock of arousal course in her veins. “A ‘distraction’ he would call me, wouldn’t he?” Claude snarked. 

Byleth couldn’t help but giggle, “Knowing him, he’d have a colorful array of words. I wonder what he truly thought of me when he didn’t like me at first. He only started liking me when I saved Flayn and when Rhea told him to start being nice.” She stared at herself in the mirror when she finished placing down the last piece of jewelry that she picked from her hair. She felt Claude’s arms tighten around her. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she tried to look back at her lover but he wouldn’t let her with how tight his hold on her was. 

“Claude?” 

A shaky sigh fanned her neck when she called his name. “Claude, what’s wrong?” 

“Remember that time I asked you about someone not telling you who they truly were? On how you would react to the truth?” Byleth’s bright green eyes stared at him through the mirror. She saw the way Claude was hiding behind her, eyes shut tightly as if whatever he would say next would make her lash out at him. As if he was a child for revealing the truth when they initially lied about something. 

“I do. Is there something you wish to tell me?” Claude felt his heart race - he was certain that she could feel it with how close she was. His breath hitched in his throat and he gripped Byleth’s waist even tighter. She was as blunt and as perceptive as ever when it came to him. He was practically an open book for her at this point. 

“I’ll understand if you hate me for it afterward…” he mumbled against her neck. Byleth grabbed the arms that were wrapped around her and gently pried them off of her. Claude felt herself being lifted off of his lap and he didn’t dare to look up at her when her body loomed over him. His hands went to grip at the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white with the sheer force as if the grip on the chair would keep him leveled with his sanity. He screwed up. He was utterly and royal scr-

She sat back down on his lap in a straddling position, her small hands cupping his face and lifting it so he could look up at her. Bright green eyes met emerald-colored eyes and she saw how they had a distant glint in them, a frown making its way to his lips. Byleth felt her heartbreak at the sight. He looked so scared as to what he was trying to tell her. She closed her eyes and placed her forehead on his. She shook her head gently, the tips of their nose rubbing against each other in an Eskimo kiss. “I could never hate you…” she muttered. Shaky hands released the sides of the chair and slowly rested themselves on her back. 

“I…-“ his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to muster up the courage to tell her the truth. “-my name… it’s more of an alias of sorts.” He began. He felt her nod her head to signify for him to keep talking. “Claude isn’t the name I was given at birth…” His eyes fluttered open when she pulled away from him but kept her hands on his face. 

“And what is your name?” 

“Khalid.” 

Byleth stared at him, her green eyes darting side to side to look at his eyes. “Khalid,” she tested. It felt… right. Of course, she had a heavy accent to it, since she wasn’t accustomed to Almyra’s mother tongue. A smile graced her lips and Khalid felt himself exhale a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding. “Is there any reason as to why you had to change your name?” 

There was the question he was dreading to explain. Biting his lip, Khalid looked to the side, avoiding his lover's gaze. Might as well spit it all out in one go. 

“I’m the son to the Almyra King and Queen, heir to the Golden Throne. My life was always at risk back at home. I was kidnapped a few times and held for ransom, assassination attempts on my life. But none of that was remotely worse compared to the discrimination that a 7-year-old had to face.” Byleth couldn’t hide the shock in her face when he gave her the first few reasons for having a fake name. Khalid looked up at her, trying his best to fight back a flinch when he saw that her smile had disappeared. Was she mad at him? Was she hurt that he didn’t tell her all of this before? He continued either way. He had to let everything out, even if it meant that she would become mad or even worse - become disgusted with him and leave him for good. 

“I was sent to the Leicester Alliance to be with my grandfather. I was never welcomed with open arms. I was different. I had a darker skin color, mixed-blood - a mutt. The same happened in Almyra. My Fodland blood was the cause of being thrown aside and spat at - even if I was a Prince. They didn’t want a mutt for a royal.” Hearing the way he degraded himself broke her heart. She felt tears well up in her eyes and tried her best to blink them away, especially when she saw a tear of his own roll down his cheek. She needed to be strong for him - she didn’t care if he lied. 

“I couldn’t trust anyone at that point,” a few more tears cascaded down his face. “I didn’t know how to trust people anymore. They all tossed me to the side, faces always held disgust when they saw an Almyran kid. When they saw a Fodland kid. That’s why I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t know if you would toss me away like everyone else when you find out who I am!” His tears were flowing freely at this time, his breathing coming out in small gasps as he tried his best to compose himself. His hands gripped at the back of her clothes, wrinkling the fabric in his fists. Byleth felt her lower lip quiver as tears blurred her vision when he confessed his true thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her chest, cradling his head and kissing the top of it. She had never seen him this vulnerable - broken. She recounted all those times where she had seen him smile, but it got her to think on whether or not they were actually real. Had he been faking it all this time?

“Cl-... Khalid, please… calm down.” Byleth tried to coax him, scratching gently at the ends of his hair, a spot where she knew would get him to relax. Moments passed that they were in the same position. His cries died down to small sniffles, a large wet spot formed on Byleth’s clothes in the chest area, his tears soaked up in the material. Khalid pulled away, the tip of his nose and tips of his ears an apple red from the strain of crying. Again, he refused to look up at Byleth, but she wouldn’t have any of that. 

“Sorry for throwing all of that on you,” Khalid muttered. Byleth let her arms loosely draped around his shoulder, a small smile making its way to her lips. She leaned down to nuzzle the tip of her nose against his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his beard scratching lightly at her skin. 

"I don't care who you are." She claimed, placing a gentle kiss to his tear-stained cheek. "I don't care if your fake name is 'Claude'. We all have reasons to hide who we are." Her kisses trailed upwards, her lips placing themselves at the cheekbone underneath his eye. She placed another kiss to the corner of his eyebrow. 

Khalid closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her soft lips. His hands gripped at the back of clothes yet again, pulling her closer and making her spread her legs even more. "I don't deserve you, By." 

"You deserve everything you're given, my love. You've sacrificed too much to be given too little, and you’ve proven yourself in that war years ago." Her lips were placed on his forehead. "You're the King of Unification." A kiss to the bridge of his nose. "My King of Almyra." Her lips were finally pressed against his. Their lips met in a warm embrace, Khalid letting out a small gasp when he could practically feel how much emotion she was pouring into it. She grabbed his hands from behind her back and cupped them in her hands, placing them right above her heart. “I’d never push you aside,” their foreheads connected. “Please,” she pleaded, “never think like that again. I’ll always be here with you… we’ll grow old together.” 

Khalid felt his heart soar with happiness. Biting his lower lip he freed his hands from hers and cupped her cheek with his large hand. He ran his thumb across her cheek, running it across her lower lip. They couldn’t help but stare at each other, their eyes softening and glazed over with such love that was rare to find in such a cruel and judgemental world. They leaned in, their lips connecting once more in a soft embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I had recently started classes and put the story aside to finish the Black Eagles route, lmao. I finished it this afternoon and when I say that I don't know how I feel about it I just really don't fucking know. I'm just very conflicted about the ending, mostly. There's just so much to mention though, but I'll save that for later, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Khalid stared at her, the glow that settled on her face from the candle made her look absolutely perfect, as if she was the goddess herself. He couldn’t help but feel hypnotized by her beauty. Wiping his eyes and face clean from the dried tears, he rested his head on her shoulder. “So beautiful…” His hands pushed her closer to him. 

“Hah…” Byleth moaned when her core pressed up against him with his actions and quickly placed her lips on his, hungry for intimate contact with her lover. She wanted to show him in more ways than one that she was with him. She wanted to show him that she was there for him both body and soul, not only words.

She began rocking her hips, her brows furrowing in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Khalid groaned against her lips, her moan making his cock twitch in his trousers. He pulled away only to dive back into her neck and kiss her pale flesh. 

“ _Khalid…_ ” 

Oh.

He would definitely love to hear that again. His hands trailed upwards to grip her ass, grinding her against his cock, the thin layer of her panties rubbing deliciously against her clit. Byleth threw her head back, lips parted to let out small breaths of pleasure. Her hips began to desperately rock against his, the chair creaking underneath their weight, the legs scratching against the floorboards from their movements. 

“Khalid…” she tried to get his attention, only to feel his cock twitch against her when he heard his name come from her. He hummed in acknowledgment, kneading at her ass and sucking at a patch of skin on her neck until it became an angry red, tiny droplets of fresh blood coming out from it that was soon lapped up by his tongue and kissed to try and soothe it. Her hand flew to his shoulders, squeezing it to try and get his attention. “The bed-” she pulled him away by his hair very lightly, “-now.” 

Quickly, he stood up from the chair, her legs wrapping themselves as he carried her by cupping her ass and her clinging to him. “I love you… so much.” Khalid muttered against her lips. He laid her down on the plush mattress, his body hovering above her and placing himself between her legs as he kissed her, his tongue quickly shoving itself into her mouth. 

Byleth tugged at his dress shirt, whining for him to take it off. He pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. Byleth leaned forward to lap at it, the strand breaking and coating a corner of her mouth and chin making Khalid groan at the sight and palm himself through his trousers. “Hurry,” she whined, moving to have one of his legs between her and began grinding on his thigh, her dress riding up and revealing a lacy white pair of panties. Khalid couldn’t help but chuckle at her eagerness. 

He reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head in one tug and discarded the shirt elsewhere to reveal his muscled body. His chest was covered in dark curls that lightly trailed down to his navel and to his happy trail. His Adonis belt was prominent, veins bulging against his arms and scars littering his skin that made Byleths cunt pool with arousal at the sight of him. 

Khalid leaned down, kissed her collarbones and trailing downwards between her tits. He groped at them, enjoying the fact that they couldn’t completely fit in his hands since they were far too big. His fingers curled themselves around the top of the strapless dress and pulled it down, revealing her mounds in all its nakedness. “Mmm… these are gonna get bigger when I’m done with you,” he swirled his tongue around a nipple and blew on it to make it hard. Byleth shuddered in pleasure, a shock of arousal heading straight to her cunt. “They’re going to get so full of milk that I’ll have to help empty them,” he began sucking on a nipple, showing her how he’d help her when she begins bearing milk for his child. His other hand pinched the other nipple, kneading and massaging.

Byleth moaned, carding her hand through his hair and pushing him closer to her tit and grinding even more against his thigh. “Your mouth… please. Down there-” she gasped at a particular hard suck. He let go of her nipple with a wet ‘pop’, and continued to drag her dress down even further, his kisses leaving a fire in its wake and undoubtedly making her underwear become drenched. 

Khalid smirked against her skin, emerald eyes looking up at his lover and watching her face contorted in pleasure, seeing the rise and fall of her chest with every tiny mewl and gasp he managed to pull out of her. Khalid moaned against her navel, kissing right at the middle of her stomach, “I can't wait to see your belly swell with my child when you take my seed.” He moaned and reached down to his trousers to untie its string, making the trousers become very loose on his hips. “Your stomach is going to grow so big… You’ll glow with such radiance as an expecting mother.” He didn’t waste time though, being just as eager to taste the sweet juice that came from her. 

Strong hands pulled down the rest of the dress along with her panties and discarded it elsewhere in the room. Khalid settled himself between her legs, putting them on top of his shoulders as he brought her down closer to his face. Byleth shifted to lift herself on her elbows to watch him, anticipation killing her when his head disappeared between her legs. She held back far too much to not just use her leg to push his face onto her aching cunt. He looked up at her with a smirk and placed a teasing kiss at the crook of her inner thigh and pussy, giving it a small lick and nip. 

Byleth whined, leg twitching slightly when he nipped more at her flesh on the other side. Khalid used two fingers to gently spread her lips open, the lewd squelch making her blush madly when she realized how wet she was. A sudder wracked her body when she felt the warmth of his breathing so close to her core. “My oh my, you sure are eager,” he grinned up at her. She gasped when she felt a finger enter her core, his finger wiggling around to gather up her juices. 

“See.” He removed his finger with a wet squelch and lifted it up for her to see. It was undoubtedly coated in her juices, a few droplets of cum and clear fluids sliding down the digit. Her breath became rapid, her cunt clenching the air in a need for something to fill it as she was far too eager, especially to clean his finger and suck on it as if it were his cock. 

She fell right under his trap. 

Khalid dove in. His lips quickly encircling itself around her clit and giving it a hard suck, two fingers quickly entering her and curling upwards to find that one specific spot of hers, his other hand placing itself on her lower stomach to hold her down as she fell back on the bed and tried lifting her hips for more. Her body arched off of the bed, letting out a loud and surprised moan, her hands wrinkling the best sheets in a vice grip. 

Her thighs spasmed wildly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes at the intensity of him eating her out. His fingers pumped in and out of her furiously, cum leaking out of her cunt and staining the bed sheets. Her ankles locked behind his head, pushing him even further into her. The tip of his nose pressed against her pelvic bone as she rocked her hips against his tongue and fingers. 

“Mmmph” he hummed against her, the vibrations making her bring the back of her hand up to her mouth and bite at the skin to stop herself from screaming. Khalid pulled his mouth away from her clit, making her unlock her legs, and crawled up to her to suck on a nipple, his hand giving a particularly hard thrust in her core and curling up to aggressively rub against g-spot. His other arm helped prop himself up beside her spasming body. 

Byleth screamed as she came, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and legs shaking violently. She whimpered when she realized that Khalid wouldn’t stop fingering her, the pain and pleasure of overstimulation overwhelming her as she tried to squirm away. 

Khalid smirked up at her and shook his head. Letting go of her nipple with a light scrape of his teeth, his thumb reached up to continue rubbing her clit. “Never hide those noises from me, Byleth.” He kissed between her mounds and trailed up to her neck, nudging her hand away from her mouth. 

A gasp left her when she locked eyes with him, juices quickly flowing out from her as she squirted from the intensity of the pleasure and pain. Her hand shot up to card through his hair, pulling him up to kiss her and screaming into his mouth. “ _Fuck_ that was hot…” he pulled his fingers away from her cunt and examined them, her juices webbing between his digits. 

Far too out of breath to even respond, she used her other hand to reach up to take hold of his hand and bring his digits into her mouth. She closed her eyes contentedly, licking and sucking at his fingers to clean it. Khalid stared at her with wide eyes, his adam's apple bobbing as he stared at the lewdness of his fingers getting sucked. 

Her eyelashes fluttered open when she pulled away, lips parted to give him a full view of the cum she kept on her tongue. His mouth was on hers in seconds, tongue shoving into her wet cavern. Their tongues swirled around each other, the saliva that was beginning to collect and mix in with the juices began seeping out of the corner of her mouth. Byleth moaned into the kiss, her hands shooting down to his trousers and boxers and eagerly pushing them down his legs as he quickly kicked them off afterwards. 

Khalid groaned into her mouth when Byleth wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock, her thumb rubbing against the slit and the underside of the head. “ _Haah_ … By-” 

She silenced him with a kiss before she flipped them around. Without another moment to waste she rubbed the head on her slit, the squelch making her clench in need before she sank down with a gasp coming from both parties. 

Large hands grasped her hips, giving her no time to adjust as he pushed her flush against him and was completely sheathed inside of her. Byleth threw her head back and rocked her hips to try and accommodate his size. She felt so _full_. 

She raised her hips to where the head was only inside, but Khalid had other ideas and suddenly snapped his hips upwards and set a bruising pace. Moans and screams of pleasure bounced off the walls, the thick vein on his cock rubbing deliciously against her walls as he pounded feverishly into her cervix. 

“Gonna get you so full with my cum-” he gave a hard thrust after every word he spoke, his balls slapping against her ass, “-you’ll definitely get pregnant.”

“ _Yes!_ Please, Khalid-” Byleth screamed as beads of sweat rolling down her body, the heat of the moment making her dizzy and blind with pleasure. Her cunt squeezed around him, a familiar warmth pooling at her lower belly. “-fill me up! Get me preg- _Ah!_ ” 

Her words were definitely his undoing as he pulled her flush against his body and coated her insides white with a loud moan and a harsh grip on her hips. The warmth of his seed caused her legs to spasm and her cunt to clench around Khalid in a vice grip as she came, her walls fluttering and milking him of everything he had. 

Falling forward, she laid on top of him with her cheek against his chest. Their hips were still grinding against each other to ride out the rest of their orgasms, the high of pleasure still partially blinding them to wanting more. 

Moments passed when they were satiated, their breathing still a bit ragged. Byleth kissed his bare skin, making her way to pull him out of her. She was met with a rumble of displeasure from underneath her and before she knew it, large arms wrapped around her frame and kept her in place. She felt a light kiss on her head. “Not yet… You feel so good around me even like this. We gotta keep the cum inside of you somehow for a higher chance of pregnancy.” 

Byleth chuckled and purposefully clenched her cunt around him, a small amount of cum leaking out of her sensitive hole. Khalid groaned in response. “You little minx.” 

“Mmmm, love you too.” She chided. 

There was silence for a few moments and before he knew it, he realized that she had fallen asleep, her steady breathing giving her away. His hand carded through her hair as he pulled a blanket over the both of them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Prayer de Luna by Yoko Shimomura. It's a really pretty piece for this chapter!

It was like the morning when they were young all over again. 

Byleth’s eyes fluttered open, bright green eyes adjusting to the light that shines in through the window. She felt a large hand glide across the bare expanse of her back, a pleasing shiver crawling up her spine. 

“Mmmm… morning.” She looked up at the tanned man and placed her lips on the top of his peck. 

“Morning.” His morning voice made a shock of arousal shoot to her core. Emerald hues made contact with light green, a shine of happiness and love held within the two. They smiled warmly at each other, Khalid’s heartbeat increasing in speed with how content he was to finally have told the truth and being accepted. 

Squirming a bit upwards, she caged his head with her forearms on each side, one supporting her weight while the other was merely placed there. A tiny hand reached to play with his curls as she leaned down and gave him a languid kiss. “I’m so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend.” She spoke her thoughts. 

He moaned into the kiss at her words, pulling back with her lower lip between his teeth. His hands trailed down to knead at her ass. "I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful-" he nuzzled his face into her neck. "-and gorgeous fiance." He kissed her neck. Byleth bit her lower lip to suppress a moan, but when she replayed his words in her mind she all but froze and quickly pulled away from him with wide eyes. 

"Fiance?" She stared at him owlishly. Khalid flinched at her question and muttered curses to himself. He couldn’t believe he let himself slip up. Sitting up, Byleth moving along with him, he ran a hand across his face as he let out a groan, refusing to look her way. He had slight dust of pink to his face. He's been doing that a lot lately and Byleth would've found it cute if it weren't for the fact as to what he just said. "Khalid, why did you say 'fiance'?" His hand flew to the back of his neck and scratched it as he gave her a sheepish grin when he made eye contact with her. 

"I guess now wouldn't have been the most romantic of all times, wouldn't it?" 

Byleth furrowed her brows in confusion as she was trying to make sense of what he was saying. He was hardly even giving her an answer to her question. Khalid tried to keep himself from laughing at her cluelessness. As smart as a woman she was in warfare, she was pretty clueless in the social aspect. 

Byleth's eyes widened as she suddenly came to a conclusion. "Are you engaged to someone else?" "Were you in an arranged marriage before me?" Hurt was clear in her eyes and Khalid internally panicked. How did she even get that idea?!

"What? Nononono." He cupped the sides of her neck with his large hands, and Byleth tried not to flinch away from his hands when she assumed that he was with someone else, averting her eyes and staring at the white sheets underneath them. Khalid made sure she was the one to keep eye contact with him this time. "By the goddess, I would never even consider another woman to be the light of my life." 

Placing his forehead on her, he couldn't help but mutter to himself. "Dammit this is the complete opposite of what I had planned." He knew that she heard him, but he couldn't help reprimand himself. 

"Then what do you have planned?

Khalid bit his lower lip and gently tapped her bare thigh to signal to her that he was going to get up. Shuffling out of the way, cringing when she felt the dry cum between her legs, she watched with confusion when Khalid got out of bed and started walking to the wardrobe. Even though she was somewhat hurt from his words and her own assumption, she couldn’t help but stare at his ass and all of his naked glory. The ripples of muscle when he walked, the way his arm flexed when he reached up to grab something small and black from the top of the wardrobe. Wait a minute… 

Khalid turned around, a shy smile forming on his lips as he walked back to the side of the bed Byleth was on. He let out a sigh, “This is definitely not how I planned to ask you, but I guess after a bit of baby-making I should say it would suffice, huh?” He teased, only to earn a smack on his thigh at his words, making Byleth blush madly. “Ow- Hey! No need to get violent.” He laughed when Byleth huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Anyways-“ he got down on one knee. “I had a whole speech prepared, Hilda would’ve strangled me if I didn’t,” Byleth laughed at the notion, already imagining the pink-haired woman nagging his ears off and arguing with the King. “-and I wanted to do this when we were doing something romantic, but-“ he opened up the black box to reveal a ring with a round cut emerald with small diamonds sprinkled in a fashion that trailed downwards on the semi-thick gold band on each side. The band was cut and designed with many details of swirls in the empty space in the middle, two diamonds placed on the flat sides of the ring. 

Byleth couldn’t help but gasp when she saw the ring, let alone the idea of being proposed to. She looked up at Khalid with hopeful eyes, a smile making its way to her lips. “I know it’s probably a bit too much with the ring, but I wanted the best for my girl.” He took the ring from its tiny compartment and reached out to grab Byleth’s right hand with his unoccupied one. 

“Byleth Eisner, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?” 

Byleth wasn’t one to show much emotion before she had made her arrival to the Monastery. But she knew that the moment she was showing and feeling emotions she knew it was because of the man that was in front of her at this very moment. She owed him her life on many occasions and vice versa. They were the puzzle piece that was missing in each other's lives. 

She gripped his hand and no sooner than later, tears were freely falling down her chubby cheeks. “Yes…” she whimpered. “I’ll marry you…” Khalid couldn’t have felt more relieved. The moment of relief and happiness when they defeated Nemesis couldn’t have compared to when she said yes to him. 

Grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed her right hand and placed the jewelry on her ring finger. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He placed a kiss on the ring that was right above her finger. 

Byleth let out a happy laugh and cupped his face to pull him in for a kiss. “I love you, Khalid von Riegan. I’m so happy to have met you.” 

Khalid felt his eyes well up in tears from how happy he felt, his heart thumping wildly in his chest and body heating up from how excited he was. Khalid returned the kiss with equal fervor, his hand reaching up to card through her hair and place itself at the back of her head. “Let me make love to you…” he breathed against her lips. 

Byleth nodded as she scooted up towards the top of the bed, Khalid’s body gradually following her as she lay underneath his hovering figure. “I love you…” he gave her a slow and languid kiss, their lips connecting in a passionate dance. Her petite hand reached up to card through his hair, whimpering into the kiss. 

He repeated the phrase again, trailing his kisses down to her neck and softly sucking at her pulse point. They were taking their time with one another. Kisses were exchanged, words of love and adoration being spoken-touches that said everything their words couldn’t say. Their bodies connected both physically and spiritually, their souls complementing one another and accepting each other till the light runs out from the two. Yet, they couldn’t have shined even brighter before now.

“Please…” Byleth whined, eyebrows furrowed in a needy expression as her chest heaved with the anticipation of having him inside of her. Silencing her with a kiss, he grabbed himself and rubbed the tip against her folds, collecting her juices to lubricate himself, a whine leaving from her and a groan rumbling from deep within his chest. He rubbed the head against her clit, the obscene sound of the squelching wetness making her core quiver in need and at the shock of arousal. 

Khalid pushed himself in with a moan that made him break away from the kiss. The intensity of the pleasure he was feeling wasn't like any other time when they would just go at it. It's not like they didn't have any reason to have sex. He loved her to no end and he obviously put emotion to it, but this time it was something that had extreme sentiment. A sentiment that one could get sick off of the love it radiates. 

Byleth clenched around him, his slow but firm thrusts sending her into a frenzy. "I love you… mmph-!" he kissed her with a hard thrust of his hips. "-so much…" she continued. He buried his face into her neck while panting, planting subtle kisses to her pale skin. 

" _H-hah…_ I'm close…a-ah!…" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands laying themselves on his back before her fingers curled, dragging her nails lightly on his tanned skin. The feeling of her nails made his thrust falter a bit as he gasped, the pleasure he got from it made his cock swell and brought him closer to his orgasm.

"Come on, By,-" he thrust into her. "-come for me." He growled into her neck, biting at her shoulder when he thrust into her again. With a moan, he emptied himself inside of her. Byleth came with a cry, her core gripping around him as she milked him of everything when she felt the warmth pool into her belly. Her body spasmed, legs quaking around his hips as she tried to compose herself from the intense orgasm. 

With a grunt his legs gave out on him as he laid down on his fiancé, his forearms positioning to hold himself up the slightest bit so he wouldn’t crush her underneath all his weight. It was Byleth this time that whined when he tried to pull away from her. “N-no… stay inside…” she panted, a bright pink dusting her face. Khalid let out a weak chuckle, causing a vibration against her skin as he grinned. 

Byleth carded her fingers through his slightly sweaty hair, scraping her nails lightly on his scalp. “I love you, Mrs. von Riegan.” he laughed lightly, a gentle kiss placed on the crown of his head. 

“Soon we’ll have baby Riegan’s running around the Monastery.” Byleth smiled to herself, staring up at the bed drapes as they moved along with the wind that came in through the window. 

He hummed against her skin as she suggested that. “I will definitely look forward to that.”

A few moments of silence passed, their breaths calming down to a normal pattern and body cooling down. They simply laid in bed and enjoyed the warmth of each others embrace. 

“So you still think I’m engaged to someone else?”

“Shut up.”

This was the final piece to make them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ring he gave her:
> 
> https://www.camelliarts.com/product/2-carat-emerald-engagement-ring-set-unique-14k-yellow-gold-rings-emerald-bridal-set-filigree-engagement-rings/


	5. Chapter 5

It was about time that the two had gotten out of bed. After their session of lovemaking, they quickly made their way to the private shower that was on the third floor of the Monastery. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, kisses and lingering touches exchanged when they helped each other wash off. 

Lukewarm water poured down on them, dampening both of their hairs that had lingering soap suds that would soon be washed off. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Khalid pulled her body close to him and peppered her neck with kisses, a small amount of body soap in his hands, and gently massaging it against Byleth’s belly and waist. Byleth’s head lolled to the side, “Khalid, we have to get ready for the day…” she trailed off when she bit her lower lip to try and suppress a moan when his hand began trailing lower. 

“Not even a bit of foreplay in the shower?” his lips traced the shell of her ear, making sure to wash off all the soap on his hand and press the pads of his middle and ring finger against her clit. Her legs instinctively spread open, her body welcoming the pleasant touch from her fiance. 

~~

"YOU WHAT?" Hilda screeched. The newly engaged couple barely set foot out of their rooms after changing, the pink-haired girl eagerly awaiting to escort Byleth to a place to get her distracted while Khalid made preparations for his proposal. 

"Gah!" Khalid flinched, holding a hand to one of his ears and gripping Byleth's hand in the other. "Watch the volume, you're gonna blow my ears out." 

"I told you how you were supposed to do it and you completely disregarded the idea!" She was happy for the two, beyond happy in fact, but when she was told the way he had proposed to Byleth, well let's just say that she wasn't exactly happy with that part. "I had everything planned, I had the day set up, and I even told you what to say! It would've been perfect! Lysithea even made a cake!" 

"It wouldn't have suited me that much either- wait, Lysithea made a cake for us? Wow." He deadpanned and Hilda nodded in agreement with him. 

"Exactly you idiot! We were all looking forward to it!"

"Well, it slipped and I would've done it later today, but someone-" he let go of Byleth's hand and wrapped the arm around her shoulder, "-thought I was marrying someone else when I said "Fiance"." 

"Wh- hey!" Byleth blushed madly, especially when Hilda began chuckling. Byleth lightly hit his shoulder and rolled her eyes at the man. "I was scared, okay? I didn't want to lose you again…" she muttered, lips pursing to a small pout. 

"See! You would've saved her from feeling like a one-night stand!" Hilda blamed Khalid, jabbing a well-manicured finger into his chest. 

"Hilda, it's alright." Byleth giggled. "I really do appreciate you for trying to help us get engaged." She pulled the pink-haired woman in for a hug. Hilda gasped at the sudden physical affection. She felt her anger subside and she quickly wrapped her arms around her former professor, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"I really am happy for you Professor. You deserve all of this. You really do." She mumbled into the crook of her neck. Khalid smiled at the scene before him. He really was lucky to have such an amazing friend and fiance in his life. 

Pulling away from the hug, Hilda quickly wiped the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes and grabbed hold of Byleth's hands. "Now for the wedding plans!" 

"Oh no." Khalid scratched at his beard, already knowing what hell Byleth is going to go through. 

"Quiet!" Hilda hissed, only to make Khalid hold his hands up in defense and shake his head with a playful eye roll. 

"Wedding plans?" Byleth blinked owlishly at her. "Isn't it a bit too early?" She blushed. "I got engaged for nearly 2 hours ago."

"Yes, and we're already behind on the preparations with those two hours! Now kiss your fiance goodbye and follow me!" Byleth looked up at Khalid with a confused expression, brows furrowing in puzzlement. 

"I- uh-" 

"Alright, that's enough love." Hilda grabbed a hold of Byleth's hand and winked at Khalid. "I'm gonna steal your future wife for the rest of the day!" She sang and pulled Byleth in the direction of the staircase. 

"Hilda! Seteth wanted me to fill out some papers today!" 

"Oh, that dilf can wait. THIS is more important!" 

“Hilda!” Byleth screeched in horror when Hilda referred to Seteth as a dilf. 

Byleth looked back with wide eyes and Khalid only chuckled. He waved at her as a warm smile formed on his lips. "Have fun, babe!" He called out. He felt full of love and felt extremely accomplished with life. 

~~

“Congrats, Professor!” Caspar yelled from across the dining hall. 

Byleth looked at Hila with wide eyes. “What the- How did he know?!”

Hilda gave a nervous laugh and quickly began to push Byleth out of the dining hall. “Uhhh, I don’t know. Maybe someone else overheard us?” She led Byleth to the tea dining area. 

"But the hall was vacant!" 

"You know how nosy your former students are!" She cringed at how lame her excuse sounded and dragged Byleth to the tea area. Quickly picking a table, she sat Byleth down. 

"Alright! Now-" Before she had gotten the chance to sit down, she saw Linhardt sit at the table next to Byleth. Giving his most genuine smile, which was pretty sluggish and lazy, he raised his teacup as if it were a wine glass. 

“Congratulations on the engagement, Professor. You two really do deserve to have such a happy moment in your lives.” 

“Wh- Uh- Thank you, Linhardt.” Byleth blushed. Did everyone suddenly know that she was engaged to Khalid? Hilda let out a loud sigh, mumbling along the line of “Oh, forget it” 

“Um, Linhardt.” She received a hum of acknowledgment, drowsy eyes focusing themselves on his former Professor. He lifted the porcelain cup to his lips, taking a generous sip of the light smelling tea. 

“How did you find out about the engagement?” 

His eyes darted to Hilda and only received a shrug from the pink-haired woman as if saying she didn’t care that she found out anymore. 

“Well, Professor,” he sat his cup down. “Your former house was planning to have Ignatz sneak up the third floor in the morning to try and capture every moment of the day, even if it was a very small sketch. He had told us that he overheard that everything didn’t go as planned and simply figured that everyone else should be filled in on it.” 

Byleth blushed even more than she usually did. Noting the blush, Linhardt raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong, Professor? You seem rather flushed.” She didn’t answer him, her mind wandering back to earlier in the morning. Her and Khalid… they had morning sex in the bed and shower. Byleth quickly covered her beat red face in her hands, completely embarrassed from taking her student’s innocence away. Surely he must have heard them. 

Hilda saw the way Byleth reacted to when Linhardt had mentioned that Ignatz was on the third floor in the morning. Judging by the blush, Hilda couldn’t help but giggle when she realized what exactly could have made her professor act the way she was acting now. It was pretty obvious too, both of them newly engaged and all. 

“Seems like our lovely Professor isn’t much of a holy Archbishop as she makes herself seem,” she winked at Byleth when her hands dropped on her lap and faced Hilda with wide eyes. Linhardt chose the wrong time to take a sip of his tea, Hilda’s sexual innuendo making him choke on the liquid. 

“You two are going to end up killing the Professor with a heart attack at this rate,” Sylvain chimed in behind Byleth. He was walking by, talking to Felix about the trainees, and what skills they can improve on. He saw how embarrassed so he figured that he should try and save her the trouble. 

“Professor, I’d like to speak to you about some matters regarding the group of trainees you’ve assigned for me to look after,” Felix spoke up, a hand placed on his hip in a sassy manner. Seeing as a way to save herself from the potential heart attack, as Sylvain had dubbed it, she nodded her head and quickly got up to gladly stand beside the young Duke. 

“Of course!” She exclaimed a bit too happy for her liking. Hilda was about to protest, but Sylvain held up a finger and waved it “no”. Wrapping his arm around the Professor, he walked away with her and Felix but not before shooting Hilda a playful wink. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Byleth shook her head and looked up at Felix with a smile. “What was it that you wanted to talk about, again?” 

“Hmm? Oh, it was some random bullshit I said to get you away from her.” Felix said in his normal monotone voice, making sure it seemed like he didn’t care. Yet, the blush that bloomed on his cheeks said otherwise. 

“Look at Felix being such a sweetheart. Way to charm the ladies Fe,” Sylvain laughed when a glare was sent his way. “Oh!” Sylvain exclaimed when he suddenly remembered something and quickly removed his arm from Byleth’s shoulder. She raised an eyebrow when he did that. “Can’t be too familiar with an engaged woman, congrats By!” He let out an exaggerated sigh and placed a hand on his head, “Too bad he beat me to your affections. Having a woman like you would’ve been a blessing in many ways,” he yelped when Felix punched his arm. 

“And you’re still hitting on her,” Felix rolled his eyes. Byleth giggled at the small comedic scene and shook her head at Felix’s remark. 

“It’s fine. I know not to take it at heart.”

“See, you know you have my heart either way,” Sylvain grinned at the blushing man, making him stutter so bad that he couldn’t even say whatever insult he was going to throw at the redhead. 

~~~

Byleth was practically tossed around between her former students. They all congratulated her, teased her about sexual acts between her and Khalid, gave her some marriage tips; since some of them were already married, and asked her when the wedding was going to happen. 

By the time all of that was over it was already evening. Sighing to herself, she plopped down on her desk chair and leaned back into it. She felt extremely exhausted after everything. Byleth literally had to sneak away from everyone in order to get some peace and quiet. She loved everyone dearly, but there were times where they were extremely overbearing and it was a tad bit overwhelming for her. 

There was a knock on her door. She let out a groan and mumbled a very tired “come in”. She heard the door creak open and someone snicker in amusement. “Wow, what a greeting to your future husband. I’m wounded, babe,” Khalid jested as he walked to her desk and sat down on one of the chairs opposite to her. Byleth gave him a lazy smile. 

“I was hoarded by a lot of students about our engagement today.” 

“Ahh, which is why I didn’t leave the room the entire day. Knew something like that would have happened,” he winked at Byleth. She huffed and rolled her eyes playfully at him. 

“Of course you would, Master Tactician,” she teased. He cringed, carding a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

“You know I don’t like that nickname.” She only giggled at him. Getting up from her chair, she made her way over to him and sat down on his lap sideways, wrapping her arms around his neck. Khalid smiled lovingly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Before you know it, all the planning will be over and we’ll finally be Mr. and Mrs. Riegan for the rest of our lives.” He leaned in to nuzzle the crook of her neck. She carded her fingers through his hair and placed a kiss to the crown of his head. Leaning up, they shared a languid kiss. 

“Can’t wait.” She muttered against his lips as they shared another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter won't be up until late May, early June!


	6. Chapter 6

“Two more weeks and you two finally get to be married!” Dorothea gushed. She was really excited to witness such a romantic moment. She practically double-teamed Byleth with Hilda on the wedding plans, paying more focus on the dress of choice. Nearly all the women were gathered in the tea dining area. 

Marianne, Mercedes, Hilda, Dorothea, Lysithea, and Annette were all laughing, chatting about the wedding that will happen in such little time than what Byleth was mentally prepared for. Yes, it had been months since she and Khalid were engaged, but she still felt nervous. 

Suddenly Byleth groaned in displeasure, a cramp in her pelvic region making her bend over slightly and grip at her lower stomach. “I’m really sorry, but-” another groan of pain, “-I think I’m going to retire- ngh - for now.” 

Mercedes was immediately by her side. “Are you okay, Prof-” she cut herself off, “-Byleth?” It would take some time for her to get accustomed to addressing her by her name. Byleth nodded her head, a sudden wave of sadness overcoming her. 

“I’m fine-,” she bit her lower lip to try and suppress her tears. “If you’ll excuse me.” Before anyone could object, she quickly got up and made her way to her room, which was a dreadfully long walk, especially with her former students exclaiming their excitement to her. 

Byleth let out a shaky breath as she walked up the stairs, a hand resting on her lower belly and subconsciously caressing her exposed skin with the pads of her fingers. ‘We haven’t been able to conceive…’ As soon as she thought that, a painful cramp made her lean against the stone walls and suppress a whimper of pain. Feeling an uncomfortable dribble of blood coming from her lower region, she tried her best to rush to her quarters.

Locking herself up in her room, tears blurred her vision as she went to the bathroom and quickly cleaned herself. Washing her hands and drying them off, she stared at herself in the low hanging mirror and turned sideways to examine her very flat belly. Letting out a sigh, she turned the water on and leaned over the sink, figuring that she needed to splash her face with cold water to relax.

Her attempts were futile, the thought of wanting a baby came back ten-fold. 

She’s been wanting a child for some time, especially since she was already engaged to Khalid. They’ve been talking about it and had many sessions of love-making, doing their best to conceive a child (they didn’t care if it was out of wedlock). An image of Constance approaching her with a round belly came to mind and made a feeling of emptiness wash over her. Both Constance and Yuri had wed a few months after the war was over, the two finally decided to start a family after being married for nearly a year. Byleth was happy for them of course, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous. She wanted to feel that fullness of pregnancy. To feel the baby kick. To see Khalid gush over her stomach and speak with the unborn baby. 

Before she knew it, tears were cascading down her face, a jolt of pain in her lower back making her realize that her body was preparing itself for a child, one that she has been trying to conceive for months. 

“Byleth? Babe? Is everything alright?” Khalid called out as he had unlocked the door and walked into the shared room. Byleth panicked. Since when did he get in? She thought, quickly trying her best to wipe away the tears that refused to stop. “The ladies told me that you left in a hurry and came here.” Footsteps came to a slow stop behind her as she made eye contact with him through the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, the tip of her nose an apple red from crying. Khalid walked up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back when he stood beside her. Turning his head to face her, he saw that her eyes were downcasted, refusing to look at him when she sniffled. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to return until another few days? What changed?” She practically whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder to seek out his warmth. 

“The meeting ended earlier than expected.” He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “What’s wrong?” He muttered against her hair, rubbing his hand against her arm to try and soothe her. Byleth opened her mouth to try and say something but no words came out, so she decided to stay silent. She shook her head in response and pulled away from him to go sit on her bed. 

He wasn’t going to let this slide and decided to follow her. “By, you know I hate it when you’re like this. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He kneeled in front of her and took a hold of her hands in his. 

Byleth stared at him for a few moments, her mind wandering to how much a child of theirs would resemble him. If it was a boy she really hoped they’d have a baby look-alike of her husband. If it was a girl, she loved the idea of her having his brown hair and green eyes. A tear suddenly rolled down her face. 

Khalid reached up to wipe it away with his thumb and cupped her cheek with his large hand. “Hey… whatever it is, we can resolve it, okay?” 

Byleth shook her head no, biting her lower lip in anxiousness as more tears rolled down her face. “I’m on my period again, Khalid.” She confessed. Khalid’s Adam’s apple bobbed from swallowing a lump of saliva, that for some reason felt painful when she told him the truth as to why she was feeling so sad. Before Khalid had left for his meeting, they made love to one another in hopes of conceiving after the many failed attempts that they’ve had for the past few months. 

Standing up, he took a seat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head when she leaned into him. “We can still try. Maybe we can wait until the wedding night. That way we won’t have to worry about the church calling our kid a bastard for conceiving out of wedlock either.” He didn’t care about titles, he truly didn’t, but if his child were to have lived a life similar to his with insults, then there would be hell to pay. And a King passing judgment on a church for calling his son or daughter a bastard from wedlock would be tyrannical since it was their custom. 

“We’ll definitely have a child, but it takes time, love.” He signed into her hair. Byleth slowly nodded her head. An idea came to mind and she slowly pulled away, wiping her eyes in a way a babe would. 

“You know…” she looked at him and gave a small smile, “We never really thought about baby names.” 

He hummed in thought as he scooted higher up the bed and laid down, his Almyran robes fanning out around him. Byleth smiled down at him as she sat against the headboard, legs crossed and arms hugging a pillow close to her chest. 

“I was thinking about ‘Hilal’ for a son.” He looked up at the drapes that had crescent moon shapes stitched into it. “It means moon, new moon, crescent, etcetera, etcetera.” 

“Hilal…” She tested. A wide grin spread across her face as she nodded her head. “It has a nice ring to it.” She combed her fingers through her hair, noticing that it had gotten longer and she made a mental note to ask Mercedes to cut her hair later - and apologize for her small scene. “Did you think about any girl names? I thought of naming our daughter after my mother, Sitri.”

Khalid was just as happy about hearing a girl's name as Byleth was when he suggested a son’s name. A large grin made its way to his lips and he let out a hearty laugh of happiness. Quickly making his way in front of her, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers for a very long time. 

“Maybe we won’t have to only stick to two names.” He winked at his fiance and chuckled when he saw her cheeks turn pink at the suggestion of having more than two kids. Byleth used the pillow to push his face away playfully, making Khalid let out a full-blown laugh and fall back on the bed. 

“Maybe I can give them a baby Wyvern for their fifth birthday.” 

“Won’t they be too young to have a baby Wyvern?” Byleth tilted her head curiously. She received a head shake. 

“No, it would be better if the two grow up together. Laila was the Wyvern that Nader gave me back when I was a kid in Almyra. He brought her to me when I was on the run and we trained endlessly for the Barbarossa class. She’s been there for me for countless fights and we developed a deep bond to the point where we understand each other when we engage in fights.” Byleth smiled when he talked so fondly of his Wyvern. It was a beautiful creature indeed and she can understand what he meant by the whole concept of them understanding each other in fights. The two moved in perfect sync, Laila letting him jump off of her when she saw fit, and the Wyvern quickly returning to stagger and bring down the enemy with its large figure and allowing Khalid to deliver the final blow with his bow and arrow. She remembered the way Laila would always ruffle its wings and croon to her companion when they finished the battle with victory. 

Byleth blushed and signed happily at the thought of her children having a companion for nearly their whole lives. “That would be really cute, but definitely twice the work if we have to watch over a Wyvern as well.” She concluded, hunching her body to lean in Khalid's direction and card a hand through his hair. He grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on her knuckles, pulling her to lay down on him. 

“As much as I would love to lay here with you, you should really go back with the ladies and explain why you left,” Khalid suggested. Byleth hummed and nodded her head, toying with the headband he had on. 

“Come with?” She pecked his lips but moaned when he brought her down for another kiss, pushing his tongue in her mouth and exploring her wet cavern. Pulling away, he shook her head playfully and wiped the saliva off her lips and quickly stood up from the bed. He quickly stood up when he stared at her ass as she walked away. 

“Mmm, I’m definitely following you,” he grinned and sped walked to catch up beside her. Together, they walked out and made their way down the stairs to go and meet up with their friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laila: Arabic - Born at night, nightfall; Finnish Origin. 
> 
> Hilal: Arabic - New moon, born at the new moon. 
> 
> Sitri: English - Gift of God.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me YEARS to write. I nearly cried writing this, so brace yourselves.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Play this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLcp8VC6g-M  
> You'll know when ;)
> 
> Sorry for any errors. I proof-read it, but I'm not sure if I caught everything!

**It has been exactly two weeks since they had that conversation. Two weeks that the engaged couple would officially be pronounced husband and wife in a few hours.**

Sighing in relief, Byleth sank into the tub that was filled with warm water, the heat of it relaxing her muscles and melting away her unease. She had woken up earlier than usual that day, Hilda practically dragging her out of the bed so she could bathe before she got her dolled up. Luckily, Khalid wasn’t there with her, her fiance going to the bachelor party that Sylvain threw for him at his estate. She trusted Sylvain with not being too crazy and not forcing her fiance into doing something he doesn’t like. So, he stayed there for the night and would make his ride back to Garreg Mach the next morning. 

The tops of her breast peeked out from the surface of the water, her skin that was untouched by the liquid beginning to become dusted with a light shade of pink from the temperature. Closing her eyes and trying her best not to freak out by the idea of being married in a few hours, she breathed in a large amount of air and sank to the bottom of the tub. 

A few seconds passed. 

Byleth failed to hear the door squeak open, only to be scared by a scream, flailing back to the top, and coughing up the water that had entered her lungs. “Professor, what are you doing?!” 

“Hilda! Don’t you knock?!” Byleth bit back, her chest heaving as she continued to cough. 

“Crap! Right. Sorry!” The pink-haired woman quickly scampered to Byleth’s aid, helping her stand up from the tub and wrapping a towel around her body. Gingerly, Byleth stepped out, a hand in Hilda’s while the other laid between her collarbones, giving a tiny cough every now and then. 

“Don’t suppose this is a good day to drown to dea-” Byleth gave Hilda a pointed look before she could finish her sentence, eyes narrowing in a heated glare. 

“Says the one who was nearly the cause of my death,” Byleth grumbled. Hilda laughed nervously and led Byleth back to her room, taking note of how Dorothea and Mercedes were already there with their respective items for the job they were assigned, and sitting her down on her chair that was in front of the vanity mirror. 

“I’ll make it up with making you the most gorgeous bride ever!” She promised, making Byleth’s cheeks flush as she realized that she was getting her makeup and hair done - a few steps closer to the wedding. 

\---

“Ready to get tied down, Claude?” Sylvain jokes, picking a grape from its stem and popping it into his mouth. Felix rolled his eyes at him, taking a sip of his tea. Khalid fought back a flinch when he was addressed by that name. He never told anyone, other than Byleth, his real name.

Khalid shook his head no, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back against his chair. “To teach? Who wouldn’t want to get tied down to her?” He grinned at the redhead. 

Khalid, Felix, Sylvain, and Dimitri had woken up earlier than everyone else that morning, the night before surprisingly not draining them too much of their energy. They could probably blame it on the anxiousness from Khalid’s behalf, and excitement of the wedding, counting down the time as the hour got closer to the main event for the day. Sitting at a table in the dining area, they ate their breakfast as they chatted, waiting for everyone else to wake up to depart to Garreg Mach. 

“You are really one lucky man, Claude.” Sylvain nodded his head towards him, but the smile soon dropped from his face, a serious expression taking its place. “You better take care of our Professor. She means the world to all of us.” 

“Of course he would, Sylvain-” Dimitri tried to defend, but Khalid shook his head and spoke up. 

“I’d sell my soul to the devil if it meant keeping her safe. I know what she’s been through to keep us all safe. The least I can do is be there for her in return, no matter in what way she desired.” Khalid promised, grabbing a sliced cucumber from his small bowl of fruit and popping it in his mouth, enjoying the crunch and feeling refreshed from the natural waters. 

\---

Loud squeals made Byleth close her eyes and recoil backward when the noise hurt her ears. Eyes fluttering open, she felt that her eyelashes were slightly heavier than usual. Blinking a few times, she stared at the women who looked at her with flushed and happy faces. 

“You look so beautiful!” Annette grinned happily at her former professor. 

“Absolutely gorgeous!” Dorothea squealed, leaning in close to look at Byleth and check if her eyelashes needed a bit more mascara. 

Byleth blinked at them, an eyebrow raising in question. While they were doing her makeup, they all told her that she couldn’t see herself until they were finished. Seeing them react this positively made me question how much makeup they put on her to change her appearance. Mercedes giggled and gestured for her to turn around and face the mirror. Byleth did just that and her lips parted in awe when she saw herself. A very thin wing of eyeliner was drawn on her eyelids, a light tone of eyeshadow accompanying it, along with her lips being stained with the faintest of pinks. The women tried to keep the makeup to a minimum, not wanting to ruin her natural beauty, but still applying some for the special occasion. Eyelashes fluttering, she saw the way half of her long hair was up in a bun while the rest cascaded down her shoulders, the image itself giving her a very light and airy feeling, The teardrop diamond necklace and earrings were shining the most against her mint green hair. She felt tears cloud her vision as she looked down at her figure, the large dress fanning out around her - the golden designs accentuating the beauty of the dress and making her corset pop out the most. Her traditional crown was placed on top of her head, a veil being attached to it, and was long enough to reach the end of the dress. 

“Aww, please don’t cry.” Bernadetta saw how Byleth’s eyes were glossing over with tears. The purple-haired woman sniffled, a tear falling out of her own eyes right after she told Byleth not to. Byleth let out a strained chuckle, a smile stretching across her lips but her lower lip trembled when she tried to hold back her tears. 

“Ready, Byleth?” Hilda walked up behind her, giving her a sad smile. Byleth stared at herself for a few moments before nodding her head. 

“Ready.”

\---

By the time Byleth was done getting ready for the wedding, Khalid was already back at the monastery and in the Cathedral in front of the altar, wearing his Kingly Raiment. “I’m happy for you, Claude. Truly.” Dimitri nodded his head and patted the groom on his back. Khalid gave him a nervous smile, letting out a heavy exhale through his nose and rubbing his hands together. He cringed when he felt how warm and clammy they were. 

“Damn, I didn’t realize I would get this nervous.” He more so muttered to himself. Ignatz walked up to him and smiled, putting a hand on his King’s shoulder, careful of the golden cape he adorned. 

“It’ll all be worth it in the end.” He tried to bring Khalid’s mind at ease with his words. 

\---

“Hurry! It’s almost time!” Lysithea grinned happily and couldn’t help but laugh at the chaotic scene before her, even though she was internally panicking, thinking that they were going to be late for the wedding. 

“Alright, alright. Dorothea, did you get the bouquet?!” Hilda asked. 

“Right here!”

“Marianne, the rings?!” 

“Y-yes..!

“Annette, Flayn, the flowers?!”

“Got it!” “Yup!” 

“And the bride to be?!” 

“Present!”

“Alright, let’s go- someone help her with her dress!”

\---

  
  


By the time the women made their way to the church, both Rhea and Seteth were by the grand double doors, gentle smiles plastered on their faces. 

“You two came! I thought you wouldn’t since I haven’t heard a word after I sent the invitation.” Byleth exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with happiness. She grinned with happiness for the umpteenth time that day. 

“Of course we would, pro-Byleth.” Rhea nodded her head, her hand stretching out to grab a hold of Byleth. Byleth gave a small squeeze, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“What good would it do if you were to cry here? You’d ruin your makeup before you even got married.” Seteth jested. Byleth laughed, remembering, and missing how much he tried to crack jokes. 

“Oh if Jeralt could see you now…” Rhea sighed, using her other hand to tuck a strand of loose hair behind Byleths ear.

“I’d hate to ruin the moment here, but the music is about to start any second now.” Hilda interrupted. As if on queue, the music began playing. Byleth’s eyes went wide as saucers, her heartbeat increasing exponentially. Rhea tried to let go of Byleth’s hand but felt the woman’s grip tighten to the point where she couldn’t move away. 

“Byleth, you must let go-”

“Walk me? Both of you?” She looked at them with hopeful eyes. Seteth’s eyes softened and he nodded his head. 

“Of course, professor.” 

Rhea felt her eyes well up with tears. Swallowing down a painful lump in her throat she nodded her head. “It would be an honor.” 

“Well…. Ann, Flayn, lead the way!” 

“Roger that!” Flayn giggled happily, walking quickly to stand in front of the large doors alongside Annette. 

The door opened, revealing all the taken pews, even the newly added ones, and in walked Flayn and Annette in their own favorite dresses as they coated the aisle with yellow and white rose petals. Byleth had told them that she didn’t want everyone to match. She wanted them to wear what they liked, wishing for them to feel comfortable. 

Up at the altar, Khalid was a nervous wreck. His heart sped up with each woman that walked in through the doors, waiting for the moment his soon to be wife to walk in. His eyes looked over at Raphael, who sat at the pews, the large man giving him a thumbs up with both hands, Caspar doing the exact same from a pew behind. Khalid saw how Linhardt sighed and pinched the drive of his nose when he saw the blue-haired man do that, and he couldn’t help but laugh. He would be lying if he said that they didn’t put him at ease. They always managed some way to distract him due to their personality. 

“And that’s our queue,” Seteth spoke to Byleth as he saw Bernadetta and Lysithea walk in last. “Ready?” he held his arm out to Byleth who stared up at him. She nodded her head and wrapped her arm around his. Looking over at Rhea, she offered her a hand, both of them holding onto the bouquet together as she stood on her right side. 

“Now we walk,” Rhea spoke softly. All three of them began to walk, quiet gasps echoing in the Cathedral the moment they walked in and laid eyes on Byleth. She smiled nervously at the people, gripping Seteth’s forearm in hopes of keeping herself grounded to reality and not tripping over her heels. 

Khalid felt his lips part in awe at the sight of her, his heart slowing to a normal beat when he felt a wave of happiness and ease wash over him at the sight of her. He was in a daze, his eyes following every movement, every step, every twitch of her lips when she smiled at her guests. Tears clouded his vision when she made eye contact with him and gave him the biggest smile yet. A tear slid down his cheek. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The three finally stepped up the altar and met with Khalid, Byleth trying her best to blink away her tears.

“Might want to wipe that, Your Majesty.” Seteth referred to the tear rolling down his cheek. Nodding his head, he quickly wiped it away. Rhea nodded her head towards Khalid before she gave Byleth a kiss to the crown of her head, letting her hand go and taking the bouquet of yellow and white roses with her as she walked off to the side where the bridesmaids were. 

“Glad you could make it,” Dorothea whispered and smiled at the former Archbishop. Rhea looked at her with surprise before her eyes softened and she nodded her head. 

“Wouldn’t miss such a union for the world.” 

“Thank you for doing her this kindness, Seteth.” Khalid thanked after Seteth gave Byleth a hug before placing her hand in Khalid’s outstretched one. 

“It was an honor I couldn’t pass up. I wish you both the best.” And with that, he walked off to the side where Rhea stood. 

“So beautiful,” Khalid spoke in awe as he looked at her, the two of them facing each other. Byleth blushed madly, a shy giggle leaving her. That action made his heart swell with joy and pride. Pride to the fact that he was the one who managed to make her feel such emotions. 

The music came to a stop when the priest gestured everyone to sit. The couple turned away from each other and faced the holy man. 

The wedding commenced, the priest beginning to speak which caused the audience to become silent. 

“ Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the Goddess, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, instituted of the Goddess and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of the Goddess. Into this holy estate, these two persons present come now to be joined.” He looked around to examine the room, “Who gives this bride to this Groom in marriage?”

“I do,” Seteth announced and walked up beside Byleth, grabbing her right hand and placing it in Khalid’s left hand. He smiled at the two and walked down the Altar to sit at the pew where Flayn was, Rhea joining them. 

After saying a series of prayers and blessings, the priest gestures to the two of them, “Please join hands.” Facing each other, both Byleth and Khalid held the hands of each other. She smiled brightly at him, the two staring into each other’s eyes in absolute adoration. They felt their hearts pick up in speed, ready to burst from the immense joy they were beginning to feel. “I ask you two now, to repeat the marriage vows.” 

“I, Khalid Von Riegan,” Byleth stared at him with wide eyes when she heard him say his official name. He only winked in response, “-take you, Byleth Eisner for my wedded wife. To love and cherish. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. From this day forward.” His voice cracked a few times, trying his best to suppress his tears that quickly began to gather.

“Now may the bride repeat after me.” 

“I, Byleth Eisner, take you, Khalid Von Riegan for my wedded husband.” A tear slid down her cheek, thankfully not making her mascara run. Dorothea felt a swell of pride for the makeup. “To love and cherish. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. From this day forward.”

From there forward, Marianne walked up to the two and presented the rings to the priest. He began to bless them. Both Byleth and Khalid grabbed their respective rings and faced each other. “As you place this ring on your partner’s finger, I ask that you repeat these words.” 

“This ring is my sacred gift to you. A symbol of my love. A sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you. With this ring, I thee wed.” The two repeated each word, carefully sliding the ring onto each of their respective wedding fingers. The priest looked out to the audience. “If there is anyone who objects to this matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

“If anyone says anything, they better believe they’ll be talking to my fist first!” Caspar yelled, pumping his fist into the air. The crowd erupted into laughter. Byleth and Khalid joined in on the laughter, feeling happy that they got to enjoy this moment with their friends. The priest continued. 

“For as much as Khalid and Byleth have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before the Goddess and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Khalid and Byleth are husband and wife according to the ordinance of the Goddess. Those Whom the Goddess Has joined together, let no one put asunder.” The two of them faced the priest with large grins, the priest unable to hold back his own smile when he saw how happy they were.

“May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of the Goddess surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. Amen." The priest smiled. 

"You may seal your vows with a kiss." 

“HELL YEAH!” Raphael cheered.

“KISS!” Capar encouraged.

“Raphael!” Ignatz yelped, trying to get him to quiet down. 

“Caspar! That’s inappropriate!” Ferdinand scolded the blue-haired man as he stood next to Linhardt. 

The couple laughed as the crowd erupted into another chorus of laughter. The priest shook his head, but not before letting out a small laugh himself. Looking back at the two people he is to wed together, he nodded his head, “You may now kiss the bride - without any interruptions.” 

“SORRY HOLY MAN!” Raphael screamed out an apology.

“Why do I even bother?” Ignatz sighed.

Shaking his head, Khalid wrapped his arm around Byleth’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss, her petite hands placing themselves on his cheeks. They both grinned into the kiss, failing to keep from laughing out of pure joy that they’ve finally sealed the ceremony. 

“I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!” The priest announced and the crowd let out loud cheers and applauses. 

Sylvain whistled loudly from the altar, since he was one of the men Khalid asked to join him up at the front, his claps echoing loudly in the cathedral. “That’s our professor!” He cheered. Dimitri was beside him crying, trying his best to stop them as he clapped. Felix only pinched the bridge of his nose from his pew when he saw the former prince cry his eyes out and his childhood friend be obnoxiously loud. 

The ladies were all weeping, cheering, and clapping. They felt so happy for their professor and their King. Hilda knew from the start that they would end up together. She saw the lingering looks between the two during their lectures. They definitely deserved their happy ending. 

Pulling away from his wife, Khalid wrapped an arm around Byleth’s shoulder and faced the crowd. “Let’s celebrate my marriage to most gorgeous woman in all of Fodlan!” He declared. This earned him more cheers as the married couple began walking down the altar and out of the cathedral. Khalid came to a stop outside and turned to Byleth, catching her by surprise as he pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you,” he sighed against her lips, eyes closing in content as their foreheads connected. 

“I love you too, my King. Since the day I said yes to your tea invitation, I knew I had fallen for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the dress, accessories and shoes that Byleth wears!
> 
> https://www.madeinbridal.com/Luxury_Vintage_Hepburn_Dream_Empire__Wedding_Dress/p6630227_20308925.aspx  
> https://www.storenvy.com/products/15110610-cubic-zircon-diamond-wedding-jewelry-set-for-brides  
> https://www.houseofelliotcollection.com/product/ella-grace-elliot-ivory-wedding-shoe/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! No smut in this chapter, but they'll definitely enjoy their wedding night in the next one! ;)

Scratch the fact that Khalid had considered his engagement the happiest moment in his life. Being married to the most beautiful woman in all of Fodlan topped everything in his books. 

Sitting beside his wife, the two of them sat at the front of the crowd, holding the hand closet and whispering sweet nothing and heartfelt promises. 

“Look at how cute they are!” Dorothea blushed at the sight, her and the rest of the bridesmaids sitting at the table together. She saw how Khalid and Byleth exchanged light kisses, some that lingered a bit longer than the others. Their foreheads pressed together as if they had forgotten everything else in the world and all that mattered was the person in front of them. 

“‘Khalid’, huh? Glad he was able to confide in us to tell us his real name.” Hilda smiled, taking a sip of her black wine as she watched the newlyweds at the front. She felt her own heart soar with happiness when she watched them. “Can’t wait to see the kids they’ve been wanting,” she sighed happily. She imagined how the little kids would call her ‘Auntie Hilda’, running around and calling her their favorite. Of course, she wouldn’t change their diapers or anything of the sort that related to taking care of kids. She would just spoil them rotten alongside their parents. 

“They’re going to be so cute! Such pretty green eyes they’ll have!” Mercedes smiled, happily eating the food that they provided for everyone at the wedding celebration. Their conversation was interrupted when Sylvain stood up from his chair and let out a loud whistle. 

“All right!” he clapped his hands together, “Thank you for your attention everyone!” He looked around and smiled. Khalid and Byleth looked at him, eyebrows raised in question. Sylvain only winked at them and grabbed his glass of wine, raising it to them. “I would like to say a few words to the newlyweds.” Sylvain took in a deep breath. “Professor, thank you for everything. If it wasn’t for you coming along with Cl-Khalid, Edelgard, and Dimitri, then we wouldn’t be here right now. I can even say that the impossible had been done because of you - because the two of you believe in all of us and stood by our sides, leading us to victory.” Sylvain felt his throat tighten from how emotional he was feeling, “Khalid, never gonna get used to calling you by that name, by the way-” there was a small chorus of laughter from the crowd, “-thank you for talking some sense into me. You really did help me find the love of my life after that chat when another girl slapped me.” He heard Felix choke on his wine, going into a coughing fit. Ashe was quick to help him, patting his back. “To end it all, thank you two for making all of this happen and bringing peace back to all of Fodlan.” The red raised his glass higher towards the direction of the couple, “TO THE NEWLYWEDS!” He cheered and a chorus of claps filled the room. 

Byleth’s lips curved down into a pout when she felt tears prick at her eyes. Getting up, she ran, well, tried her best, to Sylvain, and engulfed him in a hug. Sylvain felt a few tears slide down his face, his emotions getting the best of him when he wrapped his arms around the bride. “Thank you for everything, Professor.” Byleth let out a sad laugh. 

“You’ll always be my favorite student, no matter how many times I had to get you in trouble.” Sylvain pulled away from the hug and let out a strained chuckle, quickly wiping his face from the tears. 

He grinned at her, all sense of sadness quickly leaving him. She looked at the table where all the males from the Blue Lions house sat at and nodded her head in greetings to them. They lifted up their glasses to her and greeted her, offering the empty chair that was there to her.

“You really did catch an amazing woman, boy,” Judith spoke up beside Khalid. Looking to his side he smiled at the woman, nodding his head. His gaze went back to Byleth who started chatting with the guys at the table. 

“I most certainly did.” He sighed out happily. A large hand was clapped over his shoulder, making him jump at the sudden and harsh impact. A burst of loud laughter bellowed beside him. 

“You better take care of her, kid. She’s a feisty one. One of a kind!” Nader praised. Khalid looked up to see the brooding General, who took Judiths earlier place. Khalid saw the flushed look on his face and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the General gulp down a full bottle of ale, a drink that was certainly not apart of the ones he asked for. The screech of a chair beside him made him turn to look at a familiar pink-haired man. Holst grinned at him, chugging down the liquid from a similar bottle to Nader’s. 

“Planning to have kids right after the wedding?” Holst questioned after letting out a loud sigh from drinking. Khalid felt his face heat up, stuttering to try his best to answer him. “Gotta give her the night of her life,” Holst slurred, making it clear that it was the alcohol talking. 

“Brother! Leave him alone!” Hilda yelled from her seat, noticing the flustered and awkward state Khalid was in. Holst and Nader laughed, quickly running away from both a protective Hilda and Judith after they gave chase when they wouldn’t stop teasing Khalid. 

Getting up from his seat, Khalid walked over to where Byleth was, smiling at the men whom she was chatting with. Nodding their heads to him, he leaned down to where Byleth was sitting, “I have a surprise for you,” he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek right before he stood up tall. Byleth looked up at him and smiled brightly, grabbing his now outstretched him. 

“I’ll see you guys when the dancing starts,” she smiled. Standing up from her seat, Khalid led her outside, the night sky and chilly wind welcoming them. Walking away from the celebration, she noticed that the number of people got smaller and smaller when they kept walking. 

“Khalid, where are we going?” Byleth asked, curiosity filling her eyes. He only smiled down at her. Lifting up her hand, he kissed her knuckles, “You’ll see.” 

She noticed that they were at the front of the Garden doors. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed that it was heavily guarded and seemed as if it was forbidden entry to any outsider for the moment. Khalid nodded his head at the guards and they followed his command, opening up the doors for them and allowing them to walk in. 

White hair welcomed her vision, a red dress accompanying the figure of a woman that had her backed turned.

“Lady Edelgard, she’s here.” Hubert’s voice was heard, followed by the sounds of doors shutting behind the married couple. Byleth could’ve sword that her heart skipped multiple beats when she laid eyes on the woman when she turned around. 

It was Edelgard, her white hair let loose with some red ribbons embedded in braids that she had on the sides of her face, wrapped to the back of her head like a crown as she wore a red floor-length dress. Purple eyes were fixated on Byleth, a warm smile on the young woman’s face. “Professor,” she greeted. Byleth didn’t answer. 

She let go of Khalid’s hand and ran to her, pulling her into a hug and immediately started sobbing into the crook of her neck. Edelgard gasped at the sudden impact of being hugged but didn’t waste a second to wrap her arms around the woman. “You’re really here,” Byleth sobbed, tightening her grip on Edelgard. 

“Khalid invited me here,” she breathed against Byleth’s hair, trying her best to refrain from crying as well, knowing that she won’t be able to stop once she’s started. 

Hubert walked up to Khalid and bowed to him. “I thank you for allowing us to come, even under these circumstances, Your Grace.” Khalid shook his head and gestured for the black-haired man to stand up straight. Even though the two weren’t on good terms during the war, maybe even now, he knew how much it would mean to Byleth if she were to be able to see Edelgard again. The two had a really close bond back at the academy days and he couldn’t take this moment away from either of them. 

“I know how much they mean to each other. When I found out that the two of you somehow managed to make it out of the war alive I had to look for the two of you even if it, unfortunately, meant for your imprisonment.” 

“A small price to pay if it means to stay alive during these times,” Hubert answered, looking at the two women who were chatting about anything they had missed to gossip about. Khalid saw how Edeldard tried to fix Byleth’s makeup with such a soft and gentle gaze, clearly seeing the love she had for his wife, but it, unfortunately, wouldn’t be reciprocated.

“Is that a compliment I hear?” Khalid playfully jibed at the stoic man. Hubert scoffed at the King. 

“As childish as always, Riegan.” 

“You missed it.” 

“Hardly.” 

Byleth cleared her throat to get their attention and rose a perfectly arched eyebrow when she heard their bickering. The two men looked at her, and both Byleth and Edelgard let out giggles. Khalid smiled at the two.

Edelgard nodded her head at him, bowing respectfully. “I am truly in your debt for such an act of gratitude, Your Grace.” Khalid let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his head with a wide grin spreading across his lips. 

“No need to thank me, Edel-” A knock on the garden doors echoed in the small area. A guard quickly slipped in and bowed before Byleth and Khalid. 

“Your Grace’s, it’s time for the dance, and people are looking for the two of you.” the guard announced. Byleth looked at Edelgard who held a sad smile. Yet, she nodded her head and tucked a strand of loose green hair behind her ear. 

“I’ll see you some other time, Professor.” Her eyes were beginning to gloss over with tears. Byelth’s lower lip quivered but she nodded her head. 

“I’ll see you soon,” she said. Giving Edelgard one last hug, she quickly went to Hubert and pulled him into an embrace as well, making him gasp in surprise but eventually give into it. 

“Rule well, Professor, and congratulations on the wedding.” Byleth couldn’t help but giggle at the stiffness of his voice when he said the last bit. Khalid and Edelgard nodded their heads to each other and he stretched out his hand to his wife. Taking it, she waved goodbye and they left the garden without another word. 

Edelgard looked at the guards that came in, shackles in hand for them. Hubert looked on edge when they approached Edelgard and cuffed her hands, but she shook her head in his direction, telling him to not worry about it. Hubert allowed himself to be shackled and cuffed, the guards walking them out of a secret passage in the gardens. 


	9. Not an update

Hello everyone!

To start off with this note, I hope everyone is safe and fine during these tough times! Please take care of yourself mentally, emotionally, and physically! 

I really do apologize for not updating in a while. Things have been hectic lately, and I really do try and update this story. Even though it only has two chapters left for it to be finished, I can't bring myself to continue to write due to what I've been going through the time I have been absent. Believe me, I want to give you guys the really cute and fluffy ending but I don't have the motivation to continue writing as of now. 

School plays a major part in this as well. I thought that the summer sessions would be less of a hassle but turns out it's quite the opposite and takes up the majority of my time. I've also been having problems relationship-wise and it isn't putting me in the best of moods lately. I hope you guys don't mind waiting another week or two where I'll, hopefully, get back on my feet and write again. 

Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night!

See you all soon! <3


End file.
